A Costume's Customary Distressful Disaster Design
1:30 Superdawnfan (STOP) WE WILL NOW START (STOP) (Chef) LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA 1:30 Epic~00 (i will sub (lindsay) too i guess) 1:31 Superdawnfan (chef) The contestants ran up a dungeon and insteada slay a dragon slayed each other 1:32 Epic~00 (wait before we continue, did my characters stay under the radar in that ep i missed) 1:32 Superdawnfan (Chef) the poor maggots barely got the idea of what's going on but complained and complained farmer boy got the "wizard" in the infirmary beth and linds became best friends sammy and Zoey got close and Ella pushed everyone away) (you just missed the elim not the ep but yeah second half pretty much) (chef) in the end it came down the two who near got the island destroyed in the bottom two what a surprise *Sarcastic rolling eyes* In the end it was crazy's girl choice if she wanted herself or the gremlin to stay and she chose herself will anyone need to make choices like this again soon? Whoever has a small enough life to care find out now on TOTAL (chef) DRAMA (chef) FANTASY 1:34 Skylanderlord3 (BRB) 1:34 Superdawnfan (STOP) you may now speak (Stop) 1:34 Epic~00 (uh what) (we can't just all speak at once) (where are we) 1:34 Nobody else wanted this username (yeah focus on one team at a time) 1:35 Bowen567 (what team are we starting with) 1:35 Superdawnfan (stop) BEGINNING OF EP SAY Well the winning team last time EE (STOP) 1:35 Nobody else wanted this username (can i get a quick refresh of the teams? 1:35 Epic~00 (who's on that team again? there's so many teams) 1:35 Nobody else wanted this username (ille put it on a notepad for future refrence) 1:36 Superdawnfan (elven empire-Augustus Leonard Harold Sammy and Zoey) 1:36 Epic~00 (i guess it's in guy and girl cabin too) 1:36 Nobody else wanted this username (got it) 1:36 Skylanderlord3 (back) 1:36 Epic~00 (Harold) So Leonard, got any wicked spells we can use to ace two challenges in a row? 1:37 Bowen567 (Zoey) *falls off bed and wakes up* AGH 1:37 Superdawnfan (leonard) hmmm well let's see *pulls out book of spells* 1:37 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: *reclining on his bed in thought* 1:37 Superdawnfan (sammy) *picks her up are you ok* I mean if you don't mind me touching I know amy says I'm a disgusting creature and everything 1:37 Epic~00 (Harold) Cooool *stares at book* 1:37 Bowen567 (Zoey) ??? (Zoey) Yeah I'm fine 1:38 Superdawnfan (Leonard) here's a spell to turn the other team into a bunch of pigs 1:38 Epic~00 (Harold) Trippy.... (Harold) How do we encite it? 1:38 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: *stands up and brushes himself of* Hodie est dies novum; my friends. Hodie est dies novum. *heads to the confessional* 1:38 Epic~00 (Harold) And by other team which one? (Harold) I suggest the one SCOTT is on. That guy is a dirty cheater and I'm intent on getting more than just circumstantial evidence 1:39 Superdawnfan (leonard) it is suggested for the biggest rival or enemy you have 1:39 Epic~00 (Harold) ...You really wanna turn them into pigs though? (Harold) Conf: Leonard's okay. At least with him you know what to expect. Which is him being a huge dork sometimes. But still, appreciate the consistency (like) 1:40 Nobody else wanted this username *Confessional* Augustus: "Yesterday was.....not easy. Despite that wizard's poor preformence in the challenge. He's already raking in social political allies. Possibly a Triumverate between him, Sammy, and Zoey. A new Caesar/Pompey/Crassus. And to anyone who's read their history books; you should know how that turned out....." 1:40 Superdawnfan (Leonard) OF COURSE! Anyways as the main practicer of magic here I claim that I should rule the team as having the most experience in magic and known to lead after ppl and teaching apprentices in the past 1:40 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus:"That is no set of qualifications" 1:41 Epic~00 (Harold) I second that motion as a glorified badge collector at magic steve's magic camp! *raises hand* 1:41 Bowen567 (Zoey) *yawns* 1:41 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "A leader should be picked for their honor, valor, wisdom, genuine grit and mannerisms" 1:41 Superdawnfan (Sammy) I guess that sorta makes sense *raises hand* 1:41 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "Not smoke and mirror shechanary" 1:41 Epic~00 (Harold) As flattered as I am by your obvious referencing of me Augustus, I think the torch should still be handed to Leonard 1:41 Bowen567 wait what why did Sammy raise her hand 1:42 Skylanderlord3 ^ 1:42 Epic~00 (Harold) AHH! SAMEY? How'd you get in the guy's cabin? 1:42 Superdawnfan (oh lols forgot guys half womans half) 1:42 Bowen567 (Zoey) Where did Samm-- Oh 1:42 Epic~00 (Harold) Unless you're actually.... I won't judge your decision :) 1:42 Bowen567 (Zoey) ?????? 1:42 Superdawnfan (Sammy) I came in here I left some of my make up in here last season amy says I need to do everything I can to not look related to her 1:43 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "....regardless. I implore you to think about it Harold. What happend in Rome with Caesar?" Augustus: "I know your somewhat as knowledge as I am to know this" 1:43 Epic~00 (Harold) He was bloodily assasinated of course. 1:43 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus "And WHY?" 1:43 Superdawnfan (sammy) I'll leave now *walks out* So zoey wanna go to mess hall and discuss issues 1:43 Bowen567 (Zoey) Yeah sure 1:43 Epic~00 (Harold) Eh, I think we can trust him. He's no Caesar by the look of him 1:43 Superdawnfan (leonard) He ABUSED power I'm harnessing it and using it to respect my team! 1:44 Epic~00 (Harold) See? No power abuser there. 1:44 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus "No one person should lead. Cut offf the head of an Autocracy and the whole thing falls apart. We should not entrust one person to rule. We should all lead this team in equal power" 1:44 Superdawnfan (Leonard) hmm that sounds interesting but I don't care 1:44 Epic~00 We should probably wrap this scene up considering there's 4 teams 1:44 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "Viribus in rem publicam est," 1:44 Superdawnfan (Sammy) So Zoey I'm not used to friends or allies it's nice to have someone to work with 1:45 Bowen567 (Zoey) Ok 1:45 Epic~00 sdf end the scene pls, there's 4 teams 1:45 Bowen567 ^ 1:45 Superdawnfan (Swap team to PP) 1:45 Skylanderlord3 (brb again) 1:45 Nobody else wanted this username (and whos on PP?) 1:45 Epic~00 who in that? 1:45 Bowen567 Scene switches to PP 1:45 Superdawnfan (Ella, Sugar, Soloman, Tyler, Dakota) 1:45 Bowen567 who plays Ella 1:46 Epic~00 i thought you said you wanted to sub her 1:46 Bowen567 can I sub her 1:46 Superdawnfan (Shovel plays ella and dakota both need subs) (yes) 1:46 Bowen567 yay 1:46 Epic~00 i can't be either, i'm sugar 1:46 Superdawnfan (as usual I sub whoever no one takes) 1:46 Bowen567 k 1:46 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: *awakes* *to himself* "Hmph....another day. More of these.....Teenagers *disdainful*" 1:46 Epic~00 (Sugar) *pulls out wad of hairspray* Watch out, girls! There can onlee bee wun stylin' hair on aw'er ta'im and that's may 1:47 Superdawnfan (Dakota) So Sully I have a deal to suggest to you 1:47 Bowen567 (Ella) Oh, ok! :) 1:47 Epic~00 (Sugar) *sprays hairspray suffocating Ella* (Sugar) 'Ey, where's that Dakota cheeck? 1:47 Bowen567 (Ella) HU NTBKLCHFzVKLJYNH 1:47 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman *looks at Dak with confusion* "First of all: I am to be adressed as either Mr. Soloman or Professor Rhodes. Second of all...what? -_-" 1:47 Bowen567 (Ella) ...I'm....ok! 1:47 Epic~00 (Sugar) 'Ey! Dressy! You see Dakota? 1:47 Superdawnfan (dakota) I came with tylers permission to come in and I wanted to ask 1:48 Bowen567 (Ella) No. I haven't seen her since last night. 1:48 Skylanderlord3 (Back) 1:48 Epic~00 (Sugar) *gasps loudly* 1:48 Bowen567 (Ella) Before I went to bed. 1:48 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "If its about my age. its 42. Now stop bothering me" 1:48 Superdawnfan (Dakota) Due to his permission to welcome me right tyler 1:48 Epic~00 (Sugar) Gerl must be formin' alliances with the rest of the TEAM! 1:48 Superdawnfan (dakota) Oh no I want fame and as you can see 1:48 Bowen567 (Ella) *gasps* 1:48 Epic~00 (Sugar) Oh she's a theenker alraight! 1:48 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) *Staring at Dakota* 1:49 Epic~00 (Sugar) *runs out of girl's cabin* (Sugar) *knocks loudly on guy cabin door* 1:49 Bowen567 (Ella) ... *follows Sugar* 1:49 Epic~00 (Sugar) HEY! ANY GERLS WITH LESS FABULOUS BLONDE HAIR THAN MAY 1:49 Nobody else wanted this username *soloman strolls over and opens it* "WHAT? *Iratted*" 1:49 Bowen567 (Ella) I think she means, is Dakota here? 1:49 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Yes; The Daddys-Mooch is here..." 1:50 Epic~00 (Sugar) Hi, Solomon. You see anyone actually good lookin' in there? :) 1:50 Superdawnfan (Dakota) I have an ally and if you wanna survive without us ella is your only ally! 1:50 Epic~00 (Sugar) *gasps* 1:50 Bowen567 (Ella) ? 1:50 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: *to Dak* "Allies? Why would I ally with you or anyone else for that matter? You teenagers are as trustworthy as Cannibals" 1:50 Superdawnfan (Dakota) Unless you want sugar and ella to work against us! do you really expect sugar to work with ella?! 1:51 Bowen567 (Ella) *gasps loudly* 1:51 Epic~00 (Sugar) Conf: That Dakota's p-playin' DERTY? ALREADY? I wus waitin' to do tha till at LEEST Ep-eesode 6! Looks lai'ke I'll have ta' get help frum'... *gulps* EELLA. The pag'ant wanna-bee 1:51 Superdawnfan (dakota) and it's your only way to escape 1:51 Bowen567 (Ella) Why wouldn't Sugar work with me??????? 1:51 Epic~00 (Sugar) YOU'RE ON, BLONDIE! 1:51 Superdawnfan (dakota) I want fame and a proud daddy and you're gonna help me 1:51 Bowen567 (Ella) *hides behind Sugar* 1:51 Superdawnfan (dakota) unless you prefer the pig instead 1:51 Epic~00 (Sugar) Grab mah' hand Ella! WE GOTS APPLIANCES TO DO. Uh I mean, al-lyances to do! 1:52 Bowen567 (Ella) Ok! *grabs Sugar's hand* 1:52 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) Y-yeah, what Dakota said. 1:52 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman *to Dak* "No. You need to learn to not hide behind someone better for once. Now go bother someone else" *leaves the cabin* 1:52 Epic~00 i think we should end this scene now 1:52 Bowen567 same next team? 1:53 Superdawnfan (switches to DDD-Linds, beth, scott, noah, and scarlett) 1:53 Bowen567 Scene switches to DDD (Scott) I hate you all (Scott) :D 1:53 Superdawnfan (beth) thanks mr. obvious we all know that 1:53 Epic~00 (Lindsay) Beth! Somebody stole my LIP GOOP. (Lindsay) AHH 1:54 Superdawnfan (Beth) don't you mean gloss? 1:54 Epic~00 (Lindsay) Where'd she go?? (Lindsay) Oh there she is! 1:54 Superdawnfan (scarlett) she? 1:54 Epic~00 (Lindsay) Why are you in the guy cabin??? 1:54 Superdawnfan (beth) he came here 1:54 Epic~00 (Lindsay) I didn't know you were changing your gender yet? Good for you! :D 1:54 Superdawnfan (beth) HE CAME TO US! 1:54 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) *Walks in* 1:54 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) yeah all is a plural if he were in the cabin he'd say you 1:55 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) : LINDSAY, STOP. SHOUTING. 1:55 Epic~00 (Lindsay) Oops! When I see these cabin thingies it looks like only it's for boys or girls 1:55 Superdawnfan (scarlett) but then again scott is not that smart 1:55 Epic~00 (Lindsay) GET OUTTA OUR CABIn 1:55 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) scott isn't supposed to be here 1:55 Bowen567 (Scott) Oh whoops *jumps out the window* 1:55 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) and neither are you noah 1:55 Epic~00 (Lindsay) Conf: I'm so scared of this place. My mom and the school bully were right. Stranger danger! 1:55 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) *facepalms* 1:55 Nobody else wanted this username (at this point the cabins do matter anymore when people just invade the other gender's cabin. Lol) 1:56 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) *Leaves* 1:56 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) STAY OUT (Scarlett) GOOD BOYS (beth) um that was a bit rudde 1:56 Bowen567 (Scott) um you aRE A BIT RUDE 1:56 Superdawnfan (scarlett) wait *walks outside* (scarlett) SCOTT NOAH! 1:56 Bowen567 (Scott) Hi 1:56 Epic~00 brb NOBODY SUB ME i'll be back in 5 mins 1:57 Superdawnfan (scarlett) Beth and linds are too close 1:57 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) WHAT!? 1:57 Bowen567 (Scott) Obviously 1:57 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) *Sarcasm*: I didn't notice. 1:57 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Scott you're the one who blackmailed me into voting em off but you're right *sighs* 1:57 Bowen567 (Scott) ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 1:57 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) if we don't take one down (scarlett) even if scott throws a challenge eliminate scott 2-2 1:58 Bowen567 (Scott) We're screwed Epic~00 has left the chat. 1:58 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) still tied and can't confirm we'll win the tiebreaker 1:58 Bowen567 (Scott) Yeah 1:59 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) scott forced me to vote with him even if he throws it noah you in? 2:00 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) : What do I have to lose? I'm in. 2:00 Bowen567 (Scott) :) 2:00 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) It was your idea *sighs* I don't wanna get rid of beth though 2:01 Bowen567 (Scott) Neither do I 2:01 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) Lindsay it is. *Smiles* 2:01 Bowen567 (Scott) Lindsay is SO dumb (Scott) That could bite us in the future 2:02 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) so can keeping someone who throws challenges 2:02 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) : The girl calls lip gloss "Lip goop" she NEEDS to go home. 2:02 Bowen567 (Scott) I don't ALWAYS do that (Scott) I SOMETIMES do it 2:02 Superdawnfan (beth) *runs out* hey what're you guys talking about 2:02 Bowen567 (Scott) Go. Away. 2:03 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) how we can't deal with scott being a perverted woman beater and how he needs to go next 2:03 Bowen567 (Scott) HI 2:03 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) if he doesn't stop breaking into our cabin isn't that right scott *elbows him and winks* 2:03 Bowen567 (Scott) Yeah (Scott) :) 2:04 Superdawnfan (beth) well I guess that's true I'mma eat breakfast *walks away* Epic~00 has joined the chat. 2:04 Epic~00 hi 2:04 Skylanderlord3 (wb) 2:04 Epic~00 Wow Still The Same Scene 2:04 Superdawnfan (SCENE SWAPS TO WW-Dawn, Jericho, Izzy, Shawn) 2:05 Bowen567 Scene switches to WW 2:05 Superdawnfan (Dawn) So shawn jericho how're you today 2:05 Epic~00 (Izzy) Woo! Bring on today! *dives into her suitcase* (Izzy) Uhh... hello? HELLO?? 2:05 Superdawnfan (dawn) *knocking on door* 2:05 Nobody else wanted this username *Jericho is sitting outside behind the men's cabin* 2:05 Epic~00 (Izzy) Wow, no girls wanna party with the Izz, huh? 2:05 Superdawnfan (Shawn) *opens* what is it? 2:05 Epic~00 (izzy) *shrugs* 2:05 Nobody else wanted this username *sitting on a log next to his Candle with a circle in the dirt around it* 2:05 Superdawnfan (dawn) Hmm well 2:05 Nobody else wanted this username *he mutters prayers for Apostollian* 2:05 Epic~00 (Izzy) *dives into suitcase and puts sock in mouth* 2:05 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: 'And in so his light shall guide...." 2:06 Superdawnfan (dawn) I was gonna ask for time in the forest with you guys spending time with izzy she's a threat to this island and is too unstable to do anything 2:06 Superdawnfan (dawn) Why I knocked to see you 2:07 Superdawnfan (dawn) Either of you agree to izzy being a danger here 2:08 Superdawnfan (Shawn) well she's my best friend so don't try to get rid of her instead I suggest we eliminate that guy you're creepy pedo boyfriend I think is summoning demons to rape me 2:08 Nobody else wanted this username (Jerichos not even in the cabin; dont know why shes asking 'both' of them when Jerichos off doing his own thing) (lols) 2:09 Superdawnfan (Dawn) that is ridiculous and he is NOT Trying to I'll go up to him and ask what's the worst thing he could do I bet he won't hurt a fly and No it is NO pedo relationship! 2:09 Epic~00 (Izzy) *runs over* Hi guys! (Izzy) ...Oh I see. You guys all talked with each other while I'm not there... (Izzy) ...I know EXACTLY what's going on here... >:( (Izzy) ..... 2:09 Superdawnfan (shawn) HEY IZZY! what is?! 2:09 Epic~00 (Izzy) YOU'RE PLANNING A SURPRISE PARTY FOR ME (Izzy) Aw you guys, I'm so flattered :D 2:10 Superdawnfan (Shawn) um uh sure that's it *conf* I wanna make her happy but how do I give a party on this island?! 2:10 Epic~00 (Izzy) WHOOPEE *somersaults backwards and crashes into confessional* (izzy) I'm okay! 2:11 Superdawnfan (dawn) *walks up to jericho and waits for him to finish his prayer* 2:11 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho "Morning, Dawn......have you come to hear his sermons?" 2:12 Superdawnfan (Dawn) No... actually I came to warn I'm scared izzy may be a threat to us (dawn) and may endanger this whole island as she did before 2:12 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho "Ah...such is the worries of mortals like us. Fear not for what others bring. The evils of man are petty....primal...." 2:13 Superdawnfan (Dawn) also shawn has made some uh... accusations... I know you wouldn't try to harm anyone but what would you say the worst things you'd do is needs to come from your mouth 2:13 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho "...." Jericho "I am no man who commits atrocities....but...." Jericho "The worst thing I can do to a disrespect of his Light and his Name........." Jericho "Is beyond my mortal control" Jericho "I merely appeal to him to bring about justice upon those who invoke his wrath" (What Jeicho is basicly saying: Damming someone to his God's Wrath) (Whether or not that has any merit is up to you) 2:15 Superdawnfan (Dawn) Ok...? (chef) MAGGOTS ATTENTION! Epic~00 has left the chat. 2:15 Superdawnfan (Chef) CHALLENGE GROUNDS NOW! 2:16 Skylanderlord3 (So, I can be both characters now?) 2:16 Superdawnfan (yep) 2:16 Bowen567 (Ella) Yay! Epic~00 has joined the chat. 2:17 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) : *Tries to walk towards Chef but trips and lands at Chef's feet* 2:18 Bowen567 (Ella) *skips to Chef* brb 2:18 Epic~00 (Sugar) AH'M THE SKIPPER 'ERE 2:18 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "Salvete. Whats going on?" 2:18 Superdawnfan (chef) UP OFF ME MAGGOT *kicks him up against pole* today's challenge is simple I'm starting out simple before I try to have fun 2:18 Epic~00 (Sugar) Leave THEESE to the professionals (Sugar) *skips over to Chef and falls over* (Sugar) HA! *bows* 2:18 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: *to himself* "Ridiculous..." 2:18 Superdawnfan (Chef) I hate kiss ups *to sugar unamused* 2:19 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) *Giggles* That was...... bad *Giggles* 2:19 Epic~00 (Sugar) I LUVE KISS UPS 2:19 Superdawnfan (chef) so today's simple is each of your teams will be making a team outfit or uniform that fits well with the seasons theme best one gets immunity worst sends someone home 2:20 Epic~00 (Sugar) AHHH 2:20 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Fashion Design! Seriously!?" 2:20 Epic~00 (Sugar) Sounds purty! 2:20 Superdawnfan (chef) points will be granted on how well they fit and how nicely they're done 2:20 Epic~00 (Sugar) I KNOW RIGHT @Soloman 2:20 Superdawnfan (chef) Well once you get to the second half you get to life threatening dragon fights! 2:21 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "*walking off in frustration* God damm....god damn everyone and everything i go to College for 8 years and here I am making Fantasy clothing, absolut-" 2:21 Superdawnfan (chef) I'm going easy on you to start you off happy before I CRUSH YOUR SOUL (chef) *chuckles* whoops that just came out 2:21 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) : Clothing, really? What's next, an egg and spoon race? 2:21 Superdawnfan (dakota) alright so needs to fit the theme 2:22 Bowen567 back for a bit 2:22 Superdawnfan (Chef) Would you prefer to have the life threatening dragon fights and jumping off buildings and saving princesses right now *to noah* 2:22 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) N-no thanks....... *Gulps* Epic~00 has left the chat. Epic~00 has joined the chat. 2:23 Epic~00 (Sugar) *GASPS* EGG AND SPOON? (Sugar) Yew thought of it TEW, Noah??? 2:23 Bowen567 (Ella) ? 2:23 Skylanderlord3 *Conf* (Noah) : So far so bad........ (Noah) : Um.......... yes? 2:24 Superdawnfan (dakota) say ella you have a remarkable princess outfit did you sew it yourself? 2:24 Epic~00 (Sugar) BACK OFF 2:24 Bowen567 (Ella) Yes act--- 2:24 Epic~00 (Sugar) Only WUN person's doin' suckin' up and that person's gonna be MAY (Sugar) Say, uh, Ella (Sugar) Yew have, uhhhhh 2:24 Bowen567 (Ella) Yeah? 2:24 Epic~00 (Sugar) Naice.... 2:24 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: *storms back* "So then.....for ocne....im going to have to trust you teenagers since I know nothing about this...RIDICULOUS fashion..." 2:25 Epic~00 (Sugar) Nas'trils? 2:25 Bowen567 (Ella) Thanks! You too. 2:25 Epic~00 (Sugar) Conf: Oh yeah. Ah'm a pro *folds arms* (sdf start the challenge) 2:26 Bowen567 (Ella) Conf: I'm suprised Sugar's being so nice. Especially since she almost suffocated me earlier. :/ 2:26 Superdawnfan (STOP) START THIS CHALLENGE WILL BE BASED ON CHARS TIME REALISM AND THEME OF COSTUMES (STOP) (dakota) FASHION IS ABOUT LOOKING GOOD THESE ARE COSTUMES DIFFERENCE ELEGANCE AND RESPECT! *to soloman* A GOOD YOU DO THE WORK FOR US (Dakota) *to ella* 2:26 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Me? What about you?" Soloman 'What are YOU gonna do, missy!?" 2:26 Bowen567 (Ella) Uhh...ok? 2:27 Epic~00 (Sugar) Ha! PATHETEEC, Dakota 2:27 Superdawnfan (Dakota) I'mma do my nails you'll talk strategy and ella will do all the work it'd be a SHAME to not have that beauty you make come out from you ella (dakota) SHUT IT PIG! 2:27 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) I like that idea...... 2:27 Bowen567 (Ella) First, what should be the design? 2:27 Epic~00 (Sugar) *gasps* PIG SHAMA'RE 2:27 Superdawnfan (dakota) we're princesses 2:27 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Preferbly something less stupid than what you all have in mind" 2:27 Bowen567 (Ella) And...? @Dakota 2:28 Superdawnfan (dakota) Something like what you done but more grand and fancy and lots of glitter *excitedly* 2:28 Epic~00 (Sugar) CAN IT 2:28 Bowen567 (Ella) Can it what? 2:28 Epic~00 (Sugar) Uh... 2:28 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman 'Glitter? What is this? First Grade art? No. Thats tacky. Ive given F's on many projects due to their stupid use of glitter..." 2:28 Epic~00 (Sugar) CAN IT be as great as YEW, Ella?? (Sugar) Ah' think NAT (Sugar) Conf: Close shave. 2:28 Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* Soloman: *deep Sigh* "Im gonna lose it.......gonna god damn lose it......these teens are as oblvious as they are stupid" 2:28 Bowen567 (Ella) *blushes a bit* 2:29 Epic~00 sdf pls start the challenge these interactions go on way too long 2:29 Bowen567 (Ella) Conf: ... the challenge started 2:29 Epic~00 oop 2:29 Nobody else wanted this username the teams are brainstorming costume ideas) 2:29 Superdawnfan (Leonard) *pulls out sewing machine* SO everyone what're you're ideas for costumes 2:29 Bowen567 (Zoey) I don't know (Ella) Uhhh 2:30 Epic~00 (Harold) I suggest a design roughly resembling that of a Canadian bullfrog... but with style! 2:30 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus "Something simple that gets the point across" 2:30 Bowen567 (Ella) *starts sewing* 2:30 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "In simplicity; is style" 2:30 Superdawnfan (Sammy) Well it is fantasy we should do something like say elf ears 2:30 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus "Make one part of it really stand out rather than half-baking a million little things" 2:30 Bowen567 (Ella) Any color ideas? 2:30 Epic~00 (Harold) Leave it to Leonard in that case! (Sugar) Ah say PEENK (Sugar) Momma sa'is eet's the colour of success 2:31 Bowen567 (Ella) Ok! 2:31 Epic~00 (Sugar) But uh, what're ya' makin' anyway? 2:31 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Pink....*shaking his head in disapoint* of god damn course it had to be pink....." 2:31 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) Sports and clothing, not fortes... 2:31 Bowen567 (Ella) A dress! (Ella) We're princesses! 2:32 Superdawnfan (dakota) We can make solomans princess dress blue to show his bad attitude! 2:32 Bowen567 (Ella) Uhhh 2:32 Epic~00 (Sugar) For wunce, ah agree with yew, daddy's gerl 2:32 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Wait; what?" 2:32 Epic~00 (Sugar) But ah' still say mostly peenk 2:32 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Woah woah WOAH! Hold the hell up I aint wearing that crap" 2:32 Bowen567 (Ella) We're only making one costume :P 2:32 Epic~00 (Sugar) MAYBE a beet'a blue though 2:32 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Put it on Ella" 2:32 Bowen567 (Ella) Oooh! gtg see you at 3:30 PST 2:33 Skylanderlord3 (Bye) 2:33 Epic~00 kk bye bowen Bowen567 has left the chat. 2:33 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) What's a be-, beea-, beetra-? 2:33 Superdawnfan (Dakota) But their team costumes won't judge it unless we all wear it sully 2:33 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "He never said that" 2:34 Epic~00 sdf we should probably pause this there's only 4 people 2:34 Superdawnfan (Chef) NOW I AM MAKING IT OFFICIAL NOW THAT SHE SUGGESTED IT *starts laughing* 2:34 Nobody else wanted this username (we've worked with less) (its fine) 2:35 Epic~00 wtf why why work with less 2:35 Nobody else wanted this username (we can handle it) 2:35 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) Chef's mean........ 2:35 Epic~00 what's the least amount of people 2:35 Superdawnfan (Sky?) (and it was in a smaller than 8 person season it was kinda 6 but mosta the time half showed thing last season even on weekends) 2:35 Epic~00 that there's been 2:36 Superdawnfan (4) 2:36 Skylanderlord3 (What?) 2:36 Superdawnfan (except one 2 person ep but that was like f5) 2:36 Epic~00 i really worry about this amount i'm already playing 3 people as is 2:37 Superdawnfan (bowen's can just stay under radar it's only 2 chars he plays) 2:37 Epic~00 "only 2" that's still more than the suggested amount 2:37 Superdawnfan fair 2:37 Skylanderlord3 (...) 2:38 Superdawnfan (Sky? what do you think? logan says yes epic says no?) 2:38 Skylanderlord3 (I say we should keep going.) 2:38 Superdawnfan (K voted) (next weekend shouldn't be too bad) (Sorry about this) 2:39 Skylanderlord3 (It's fine.) 2:39 Superdawnfan (Dakota) Now tyler pander to my every need and fan me faster! 2:39 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) Okay............ *Starts to fan A LOT faster* 2:40 Superdawnfan (Dakota) now I'm all sweaty it's messing with my make up! (Sammy) yeah harolds right we should leave it to leonard to make an idea he has the self made costume 2:40 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) I'll go get it for you! *Runs off to get Dakota's make up* (Tyler) *Proceeds to trip while running* 2:41 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: *to himself* "Poor spineless Yes-Man" 2:41 Superdawnfan (sammy) augustus you don't look happy 2:41 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus "Hmm? Why do you say that Sammy?" 2:42 Epic~00 (Harold) Anyone with an extensive knowledge of Julius Caesar factually DOES lose at least some amount of happiness 2:42 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus "Thats the thought I keep coming back to....Caesar..........and Leonard.....that fact-fooling wizard" Augustus: *to Hardold and Sammy* do you not see what he's doing? 2:43 Superdawnfan (Sammy) He's not as selfish as Caesar he eliminated amy and voted himself off for me in season one he clearly is more emotionally stable! 2:43 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) *Comes back to Dakota with her make up, he has cuts and a black eye* 2:43 Superdawnfan (dakota) good boy *pats his head like a dog* 2:43 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "Caesar didnt start off selfish and tyrannical...but the power got to him. Power is corrupting" 2:44 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) *Pants like a dog* 2:44 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus "And if we dont keep Leonard in check; history shall repeate once more" 2:44 Superdawnfan (Sammy) power doesn't corrupt people are you know someone is corrupt by putting em in a position of power though 2:45 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus "The core concept of Pax Romana is the idea of the well being of the collective good is more important than the individual good. To have one person seize power and have more then any other person is to violate those principals' Augustus "When Caesar died.....a power vaccum left Rome in Chaos" Augustus: "If we vote out Leonard for whatever reason if he is leader.....we will inevitbly try and claim power ourselves and fall apart" 2:45 Superdawnfan (leonard) Biggie words me no understand? (Sammy) See he's not even bright enough to take dominance too long 2:45 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus "Now if we to were ALL hold equal power....our unity is not held down by a single person" 2:46 Superdawnfan (sammy) I trust him of course he does have faults 2:46 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus "I do not object to Leonard having power Sammy. I merely think we should ALL hold power in this team" Augustus: "Remember: Publica enim fortitudinem. Republic is Strength" 2:47 Epic~00 (Harold) Gosh, can we get on with this dress already before time runs out? 2:47 Superdawnfan (Sammy) what's the worst that can happen by someone being to controlling on a team (Dakota) FASTER WITH THE COSTUMES ELLA AND SOLOMAN WHY NOT WORSHIPPING ME I CAN USE SUGAR INSTEAD GET RID OF YOU AND ELLA 2:47 Epic~00 (Harold) Leonard, need assistance? 2:47 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus "Yes. Yes. I apolgozie Harold.......right now the costume...yes..." 2:47 Epic~00 (Sugar) *spams pink glitter all over dress* 2:47 Nobody else wanted this username *Jericho sits at an old log, sketching costume ideas in the ground with a stick for his team* 2:47 Superdawnfan (leonard) yes it'd be much liked to have apprentices! 2:47 Epic~00 (Sugar) Yew WILL be perty! (Harold) Gotcha! Whaddaya want me to do Magic Leonard the Magic Dressmaker? 2:49 Superdawnfan (Sammy) I made a couple of elf costumes 2:49 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus "bonum. May we see them?" 2:49 Superdawnfan (leonard) and I made one different from hers to show the great leader of Wawanawkwa get two more that match sammy's lower elves! I'll cast some spells to assist you Epic~00 has left the chat. 2:50 Superdawnfan (Sammy) Kinda a robin hood outfit little santa elf ears and a couple of fake arrows Zoey takes archery and let me borrow em 2:50 Skylanderlord3 *Conf* (Noah) : How does that Leonard think magic is real? Just, how? 2:50 Superdawnfan (Leonard) and I have a wooden sword Epic~00 has joined the chat. 2:52 Epic~00 oops 2:53 Superdawnfan (Sammy) Oh and he has a fake shield so one sword shield for leonard "spears" for every other "elf" 2:54 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) : So, what are we doing, people!? 2:54 Superdawnfan (sammy) augustus the first costumes were specifically designed for us 2:54 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "Hmph. But does he have a REAL Shortsword though? Non cogitant quod tam" 2:55 Superdawnfan (beth) a dragon a liazrd a witch so many choices?! 2:56 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) Um............ 2:56 Superdawnfan (beth) lindsay what do you suggest? 2:57 Epic~00 (Lindsay) Hmm.... 2:57 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) : Why are you asking the dumb blonde? 2:57 Superdawnfan (dakota) so have you made your decision are you or is sugar going home 2:57 Epic~00 (Lindsay) How about a Dragon Lizard Witch??? (Lindsay) With high heels! 2:57 Superdawnfan (Beth) she isn't dumb! 2:57 Epic~00 (Lindsay) Yeah I'm not dumb! 2:57 Superdawnfan (beth) *Silent after hearing that 2:57 Epic~00 (Lindsay) My nifty idea guys :D 2:57 Superdawnfan (Beth) *conf* Ok maybe a tiny bit dumb but just a tiny bit 2:58 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) : You just said a dragon lizard witch with high heels, you're dumb, darling. 2:58 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) *facepalm* dragons are lizards and a witch dragon with high heels? how do we even do that?! 2:58 Epic~00 (Lindsay) At least I'm TRYING (Lindsay) You didn't even make a suggestion, Noah :( 2:59 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) : At least I'm not as dumb as a bag of rocks..... 2:59 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) well kinda hard to fit our dragon theme without looking like ridiculous mascots witchcrafting is a diff team seems unoriginal 2:59 Epic~00 (Lindsay) Rocks don't have a brain, ha! (Lindsay) That comparison made NO-ah sense. (Lindsay) Conf: I have a sharp tongue, I'll admit it :( 3:00 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) : That's the poi- never mind, I agree with Scarlett, we need something different...... 3:02 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) how about we powder ourselves with glitter and use some clothes for fake wings for a fairy like thing unless you wanted a creepier supernaturual pouring batter and power should be easy then just act like ghosts and scare him he'd have to give some points for either one 3:02 Epic~00 brb 3:03 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) : Well, Chef would be tough to scare, and he seems to like to dress up in very fairy and fantasy-like outfits, I say we go with a fairy. Epic~00 has left the chat. 3:04 Superdawnfan (Chef) I HEARD THAT! 3:04 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) : *Jumps* (...) 3:06 Superdawnfan (scarlett) he wasn't that scary noah! jesus (scarlett) weren't you here season 1? 3:06 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) : Zip it and let's start making the outfit. 3:07 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) I was here long (Scarlett) fine but we need something to sew with 3:07 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) Hm..... 3:08 Superdawnfan (Sammy) augustus I'm sorry you feel the team is in the wrong direction but it's only a small team we can put ourselves together what can go to wrong with just five people (Dakota) So sully choose are you gonna vote the pig off or are we gonna vote you off Epic~00 has joined the chat. 3:09 Epic~00 hi 3:09 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) *Sarcasm*: I doubt this sewing machine would work...... (wb) 3:09 Superdawnfan (Dakota) *whips tyler* BACK TO WORK 3:09 Epic~00 sdf can you please stop fat shaming sugar by calling her a pig 3:10 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) : *Whimpers like a dog and starts fanning Dakota again* 3:10 Superdawnfan (K sorry as char not self not trying to be offensive) 3:10 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: ".....ille vote for Sugar....but dont even start to think im on your side..." 3:10 Epic~00 (Sugar) Conf: Ah' gotta WEEN. Mah' sancti-tee in thees game is in DANGE-ERR 3:10 Superdawnfan (dakota) Fair enough *starts doing her nails* 3:11 Epic~00 (Sugar) CAM'ON Ta'im! Leet's feenesh this dress! (Sugar) Ella, how's it comin' 'long? (Ella) Ohhhh, marvelous (Ella) Because you were all jokingly arguing, I've managed to be almost done! 3:11 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "A lot went wrong with just 3 people.....Second Triumverte. Sammy; you are part of that Triumverate. The Pompey to Leonard's Caesar......." 3:11 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) : Scarlett, start sewing. 3:11 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Good....at least you work effeciently" 3:12 Superdawnfan (scarlett) *takes out some of noah's clothes and sews em into the fairy outfits* 3:12 Epic~00 (Ella) *shows dress exactly identical to her own* ...Thoughts? :) 3:12 Superdawnfan (dawn) Shawn how are things going 3:12 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus "Im not asking you to turn against him. I know you care for him too much to ask that of you....but the very least I ask of you Sammy is to not go against me. Alright?" 3:12 Epic~00 (Ella) As a young child, I've been used to designing my own adorable dresses :D 3:12 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "....." 3:12 Epic~00 (Ella) Isn't it spiffy? (Sugar) AH! (Sugar) HA-- (Sugar) LOVE it 3:13 Superdawnfan (Dakota) NEEDS MORE GLITTER! and another thing! more colors a Blue one for moody Sully! 3:13 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) : *Notices what Scarlett's doing* 3:13 Superdawnfan (dakota) A green one to represent my fabulous money 3:13 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "*frowns in disapointment* 3:13 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) : H-HEY! 3:13 Nobody else wanted this username *Confessional* Soloman: *just covering his face in frustration and a sigh of fed-up-ness* 3:13 Epic~00 (Sugar) Awn it! *shakes pink, blue, pink, green, and pink glitter all over the place* 3:13 Superdawnfan (Dakota) a gold one to show your perfect 3:14 Epic~00 (Ella) Why thank you! :D (Sugar) 'Ey! She wuzz TALKEENG ta' MAY, obviouslee 3:14 Superdawnfan (dakota) A pink one for sugar since she wants it and a red one to match tylers jock suit 3:14 Epic~00 (Ella) O-oh. My apologies, friend :) (Sugar) *grabs more pink glitter* 3:14 Superdawnfan (Dakota) all the same won't work too well 3:14 Epic~00 (Sugar) Darn! Mah' hands err full 3:14 Superdawnfan (sammy) So everyone got costumes on? 3:15 Epic~00 (Sugar) *sticks red glitter in mouth* 3:15 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus "etiam" 3:15 Superdawnfan (dakota) Mind simple dying? I know how to do that! 3:15 Epic~00 (Sugar) *scoffs* S'm'b'd'y s'h'k'e' t'h's' t'h'i'n'g (Ella) *reassembles colors all over dress* There. Some much needed balance :) 3:16 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) : Scarlett, how's the costume looking? 3:16 Superdawnfan (Dakota) Ella mind giving it to me 3:16 Epic~00 (Sugar) Conf: Pheh. Ah' could do that no prob! ...That ees, if mah' mouth wasn't filled with red gleeter... (Ella) Why of course! 3:16 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Hm this one is just you're size *gives him a baby fairy outfit* 3:17 Epic~00 (Ella) *hands dye* 3:17 Superdawnfan *covered in pink and sparkles* 3:17 Epic~00 (Ella) I-I didn't know what color you wanted, so I went for gold :) 3:17 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) : *Scoffs at Scarlett* 3:17 Superdawnfan (Dakota) THANK YOU ELLA! 3:17 Skylanderlord3 *Conf* (Noah) : I hate her...... 3:17 Epic~00 (Lindsay) Wow, I'm actually pretty jealous Noah. I love when people call me baby :( 3:17 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) : Whatever........ 3:17 Superdawnfan (Dakota) *dyes one sized for ella gold and hands it to her* 3:17 Epic~00 (Sugar) THANK YOU SUG-ERR (Sugar) URE WELCOME 3:18 Superdawnfan (dakota) next some blue? 3:18 Epic~00 brb 3:18 Superdawnfan (dakota) and *finishes dying all of em* 3:18 Skylanderlord3 Noah: *Puts on the outfit* Noah: I hate my life..... 3:18 Superdawnfan (dakota) WEAR YOURS SULLY GRUMPY AND SAD LIKE YOU 3:19 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Your one to criticize me; Daddys-Mooch" Soloman "Ive seen countless girls like you over the years...most of them end up working at Denny's for low wages" 3:20 Epic~00 (Ella) *gasps* I think we're done at last! (Ella) Oh what beauty! 3:20 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "You are NOTHING without Daddy's Wallet *bitterly*" 3:20 Epic~00 (Ella) When does the charity fund open for us to donate to nude animals in need? 3:20 Superdawnfan (dakota) Yep I were green sugar put on your pink outfit 3:20 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman *walks off to the confessional* 3:20 Skylanderlord3 ("Nude animals in need" XD) 3:21 Superdawnfan (dakota) *Facepalms to ella* I don't know nor care 3:21 Epic~00 (Sugar) Coo-wee! Glad ya' finall-ee know who des'erves da' best colour 'ere! *puts on dress* (Ella) Oh sorry :( 3:21 Superdawnfan (Dakota) I gave ella gold me green and sully blue 3:21 Epic~00 (Ella) And I must apologize for something else 3:21 Superdawnfan (Dakota) What? 3:22 Epic~00 (Ella) I'm not sure if I'm deserving of this gold color!! 3:22 Superdawnfan (Dakota) Come on let's ask chef to judge right now he'll love it! 3:22 Epic~00 (Ella) It's just TOO brash. Honestly who could be so self-serving that they'd wear this as if to call others' inferiors? 3:22 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) Green is really a really pretty color for you, Dakota..... 3:22 Epic~00 (Sugar) Can ah' wear it then??? (Sugar) Gold matchee's my totally gold eyes 3:23 Superdawnfan (dakota) *facepalms* you're eyes are BLUE! 3:23 Epic~00 (Sugar) Blue Flu! I got golden feva', baby! (Sugar) NOW GIMME THAT DRESS (Ella) Oh my! I would love to, but how can you wear two dresses? (Sugar) Ah-ah. Fine, whatevs! (STOP) RESUME (STOP) 3:33 Epic~00 (Ella) I think we're done at last, all :) (Sugar) *pouts* Steel' wish I wore that pritty' gowld drees (Ella) Something bothering you, Sugar? (Sugar) N-NO! *runs onto stage* 3:34 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) : Scarlett, like Lindsay said, let's submit this costume 3:34 Superdawnfan (Chef) OK well based on the score 3:34 Epic~00 (Ella) What a happy go lucky sweetheart! :D Wait for me, friend! :D (Lindsay) Voila, Chef! (Lindsay) We present... (Lindsay) Casa De Dress! *points* 3:35 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) : I hate my life, so much...... 3:35 Superdawnfan (chef) depends on how I compare you to others these look slight lazy and not creative but might be she was wearing one before and she did make em and they do fit the theme I'll say it's at worst ok (Chef) NEXT TEAM WE HAVE SCARLETT BETH LINDS NOAH AND SCOTT! 3:50 Bowen567 (Scott) Huh 3:50 Superdawnfan (they made fairy costumes btw) 3:51 Bowen567 (Scott) Oh 3:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (kk) 3:51 Superdawnfan (@cody and bowen) 3:51 Bowen567 (Scott) Oh yeah why is (kk) an icon 3:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (okay, so "kk" makes (kk) ) 3:51 Epic~00 (Lindsay) Once again... (Lindsay) Presenting Casa De Dress! 3:51 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) *comes up holding noah and puts a pacifier in his mouth* 3:51 Epic~00 (o crap cody plays her sorry) 3:52 Superdawnfan (lols it's fine I'm sure he can live with 2 lines) 3:52 Bowen567 (Scott) ???? @Scarlett and Noah 3:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (No, I can't. How dare you, Epic.) (jk) 3:52 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) : *Spits out pacifier* 3:52 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) he's the baby of our fairy family that's all *To scott* 3:52 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) : I hope you know I hate you, Scarlett. 3:53 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) So adorable! 3:53 Superdawnfan (chef) *Starts rolling on the floor laughing* 3:53 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) I think I should've been the baby. 3:53 Bowen567 (Scott) Then what am I? 3:53 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) I love it when people call me baby! :d 3:53 Skylanderlord3 *Conf* (Noah) : Why did I decide to come back? 3:54 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) the sociopathic father fairy who needed his wand taken away from him to stop the black magic of whacking woman with it 3:54 Bowen567 (Scott) ok 3:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) Yeah, like, seriously Scott. What is your deal? >:| 3:54 Bowen567 (Scott) who'S THE MOM 3:54 Superdawnfan (Chef) THIS IS HILARIOUS BONUS POINTS FOR MAKING FUN OF THE CONTESTANT WHO MADE FUN OF ME! 3:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I think Scott could be considered a "fairy odd parent!" 3:55 Bowen567 (Scott) That pun was so bad I want to smash my face into a tree hi 4:03 Superdawnfan sorry 4:03 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) *conf* *talking on the phone* So, then I said "Gurl, why you ackin' so cray-cray?" 4:03 Superdawnfan goddamn charter 4:03 Epic~00 hi 4:03 Skylanderlord3 (Gravity Falls? @Cody) (wb) 4:03 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (ding ding ding!) 4:04 Superdawnfan (chef) SO NEXT TEAM LET"S SEE WHACKOS! (Shawn) hey jericho 4:04 Skylanderlord3 ( Gravity Falls was awesome.) 4:04 Epic~00 (Izzy) Booyah! 4:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) Wait, what's our score? 4:04 Superdawnfan (shawn) If you runaway from home in fear of zombies with no job gotta know how to hunt (Chef) you'll hear scores once comparable at the end! 4:04 Epic~00 (Izzy) And HERE it is, Cheffy boy! 4:04 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho ".....right. *Blows his candle to keep the flame tame*" 4:04 Superdawnfan (chef) you'll know who I'm calling by team number two 4:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) So, did we win? 4:05 Superdawnfan (Shawn) SO I was able to get some wolf fur and sew it into costumes and got a wizard outfit and witch outfit as our theme is out of norm (shawn) the wolf one is for you look good? 4:05 Epic~00 (Izzy) *poses by grabbing eyelids and hopping on one foot in dress* 4:05 Bowen567 (Scott) This is really confusing 4:05 Epic~00 (Izzy) See how versatile this thing is? :D 4:06 Superdawnfan (Chef) NO *to lindsay* NEXT UP THE EMPIRE! (leonard) Ta-da (Sammy) Elf suits! 4:06 Epic~00 (Harold) Prepare to be aMAZED 4:07 Bowen567 (Zoey) amaZED 4:07 Superdawnfan (Sammy) even handcrafted spears zoey takes archery thanks zoey! (Sammy) used to be her arrows 4:07 Bowen567 (Zoey) :D 4:07 Superdawnfan (Sammy) and an all green theme as you can see 4:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) Wait a minute, Zoey writes the Archery comics? (Beth) Lindsay, that's "Archie." (Lindsay) Oh. :/ 4:09 Bowen567 (Zoey) Sugar, sugAR, HONEY HONEY 4:09 Superdawnfan (shawn) a wolf for you and me Jerry a witch to show off your crazy and bond things that make malfunctions izzy a spiritual one for you Dawn 4:09 Epic~00 (Harold) Where??? *pounces onto stage* * (Sugar) 4:10 Superdawnfan (shawn) what do you think? 4:10 Epic~00 (Sugar) There can only BEE WUN SUGAR! 4:10 Bowen567 (Zoey) I'm just singing a song! 4:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) Can I sing too? Epic~00 (Sugar) There can only BEE WUN SUGAR! 4:10 Bowen567 (Zoey) I'm just singing a song! 4:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) Can I sing too? 4:17 Bowen567 hi 4:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy W (b) 4:17 Epic~00 hi 4:18 Nobody else wanted this username ? 4:18 Skylanderlord3 wb 4:18 Superdawnfan SO SORRY 4:18 Skylanderlord3 IT'S FINE 4:19 Superdawnfan Charter is the WORST 4:19 Bowen567 (Ella) *claps* That was AMAZING Sugar! :D 4:19 Superdawnfan (Dakota) never have I meant something that sounded as bad as you sugar ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 4:20 Epic~00 (Sugar) Conf: Man oh lord! That Ella's as complimentar-ee to pee-pull as momma's home-made pig' suup... 4:20 Superdawnfan (shawn) so thoughts jericho and izzy? (shawn) wanna do something diff since it's kinda late in the comp 4:21 Epic~00 (Sugar) HEY! I wun GOLD in dee Little Miss Porkrind Pageant fur' singen' 4:21 Superdawnfan (Chef) AND WHACKOS YOUR UP NEXT! 4:21 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho ".....nope" 4:21 Epic~00 (Sugar) Eet said "Participation Award" (Sugar) But eet was GOLD colored 4:21 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho "No such adjustments needed Shawn" 4:21 Bowen567 (Scott) Don't you have 4 members? @Jericho Izzy Shawn 4:21 Epic~00 (Izzy) No way SHawn! (Izzy) This dress is FAB! 4:22 Superdawnfan (dawn) YES! *to scott* 4:22 Bowen567 (Scott) Oh hi 4:22 Superdawnfan (Chef) well let's see yours certainly had the most work put into it hmmm... 4:23 Bowen567 who are the wackos 4:23 Superdawnfan (Chef) and is original does the "witchcrafting whackos wizardry" type (chef) But it doesn't match like a team uniform (Chef) Still you did better than most Dawn, Shawn, Jericho, Izzy 7 points! and garunteed immunity 4:24 Bowen567 who are the whackos 4:24 Superdawnfan (he JUST Said it lols) 4:24 Bowen567 o 4:25 Superdawnfan (max was eliminated off their team) 4:25 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho "Wisdom be blessed upon us once more *same odd Jericho grin once more*" 4:25 Bowen567 (Zoey) ? ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 4:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Back 4:26 Bowen567 hi 4:26 Skylanderlord3 wb 4:26 Superdawnfan (chef) Team 3 eleven empire eh Zoey Leonard Harold Sammy and Augustus you matched with the theme did have matching outfits and look like you jumped out of a fairytale still the costumes are simplistic 5 points! 4:26 Bowen567 (Zoey) Yay 4:27 Epic~00 (Harold) Not too shabby :D 4:27 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus "Mirum" 4:27 Superdawnfan (Sammy) I knew I was good for something 4:27 Epic~00 (Harold) But we were still ROBBED of the 10 4:27 Superdawnfan (leonard) and it couldn't have been done without me 4:28 Epic~00 (Harold) That said, we could've got a higher score... :/ 4:28 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus "Dont self-flatter Leonard...." 4:28 Superdawnfan (leonard) I may cast a spell from my book to make one of the other teams lose *starts incantations* 4:29 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) So what's our score? 4:29 Bowen567 (Zoey) What???? @Leonard 4:29 Superdawnfan (chef) team 2 dumb dragons Lindsay, Beth, Scarlett, Scott, and Noah you guys looked ridiculous and stupid 3.5/10 4:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) What? You said you liked it! 4:30 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) that isn't good 4:30 Skylanderlord3 brb 4:30 Bowen567 (Scott) Oof 4:30 Superdawnfan (Chef) I liked laughing at you yes 4:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) Leonardo is cheating by using witchcraft! 4:30 Superdawnfan (chef) and you looked dumb seemed fitting since you are dumb 4:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) No we're not! 4:31 Bowen567 (Scott) *looks at Lindsay* 4:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) What? 4:31 Bowen567 (Scott) Nothin 4:32 Superdawnfan (chef) and finally team 1 perky princesses seemed cute and original but only one of you worked on it took forever to make and they're all identical to the one ella wears everyday she made the original design but still could've done better 3/10! you're sending someone home tonight! 4:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Phew! 4:32 Bowen567 (Ella) Aww! 4:32 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Knew it......hmph" 4:32 Epic~00 (Sugar) WHAT (Sugar) Ai-ai... NO! 4:33 Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* Soloman: "And so begins this teams descent into anarchy...or rather...worse anarchy. That...Dakota......." 4:33 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) Aw, sorry Emma! I hope you don't go home! 4:33 Bowen567 (Ella) Conf: I'm confident that I'm... *hangs her head down* gonna be eliminated 4:34 Superdawnfan (chef) BUT 4:34 Skylanderlord3 Back 4:34 Bowen567 (Ella) *gasps* 4:34 Superdawnfan (chef) then again you actually worked hard ella and deserve immunity not fair to punish you for your teams downfalls so an extra point will be given! 4:34 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "...." 4:34 Bowen567 (Ella) *gasps loudly* 4:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) What? You already said they lost! 4:34 Epic~00 (Sugar) Hahaha YEAH! 4:35 Bowen567 (Ella) *screams in joy* 4:35 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Don't worry beth 4:35 Bowen567 (Ella) YAY! 4:35 Skylanderlord3 *Conf* (Noah) : Crap..... 4:35 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) you're not going home 4:35 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) I think Leonardo should be disqualified for using magic! 4:35 Bowen567 (Scott) Conf: how the fuCK 4:35 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "....heh........*to Ella* maybe your not as useless as i first thought...." 4:35 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Rip Lindsay. I was hoping she'd go farther than Beth. I like doing her more.) 4:36 Skylanderlord3 (DAMMIT BOWEN, XD. 4:36 Bowen567 (Ella) ^_^ 4:36 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Well we may as well vote 4:36 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy ( content ) @Bowen 4:36 Bowen567 O (Ella) (content) 4:36 Superdawnfan (STOP) YOU MAY NOW VOTE (STOP) Nobody else wanted this username has left the chat. 4:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) So Scarlett, who are you voting for? 4:39 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) well there's a reason it's called private voting but after all we've been through I can promise it's not for you or me (STOP) THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY WILL NOW BEGIN (STOP) 4:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, kinda a duh that you're not voting yourself. 4:40 Superdawnfan (Chef) So you've all decided of the useless who's the most useless of all (chef) the first person safe is (chef) beth! 4:40 Bowen567 (Scott) *crosses his arms* 4:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) :d 4:40 Superdawnfan (chef) the next person safe is Scarlett (Scarlett) of course (Chef) then we have Noah! 4:40 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) Knew it. 4:40 Bowen567 (Scott) *glares at Lindsay* 4:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) *glances nervously at Scott* 4:41 Superdawnfan (chef) scott you're a woman beating attempted murder who loves throwing challenges and lindsay you're not the brightest of you and beth 4:42 Bowen567 (Scott) (content) 4:42 Superdawnfan (chef) and your friendship may come across as a threat in elimination 4:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) I can change! :( Nobody else wanted this username has joined the chat. 4:42 Nobody else wanted this username was laggin back 4:42 Superdawnfan (chef) and the final person safe is.... 4:42 Bowen567 ookee 4:42 Superdawnfan (Chef) SCOTT! 4:42 Bowen567 (Scott) GOT EEM 4:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) :( 4:42 Bowen567 (Scott) HA 4:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy #RobbedQueen 4:42 Bowen567 (Scott) HGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHJN AKCG VSM./ 4:43 Skylanderlord3 (NOah) : Good! 4:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) Well, I had a good time. 4:43 Bowen567 (Scott) *does a victory dance* 4:43 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) : *Dances with Scott* 4:43 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) you both look utterly stupid 4:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) I hope you guys have fun! *passive aggressive smile* 4:43 Bowen567 (Scott) I don't care (content) 4:43 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) bye lindsay sorry I had to vote you off scott blackmailed me into it! 4:43 Bowen567 @Scarlett (Scott) GAWK (Scott) I didn't blackMAIL YOU 4:44 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) : Not cool, Scarlett. 4:44 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Sorry beth I hope that we can still be friends I had to get rid of her 4:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) No worries. I'll just go back to where it's comfortable. :) 4:45 Nobody else wanted this username . 4:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Frenemies. ;) 4:45 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) HE DID LAST SEASON! I'm not lying I had to vote one off to save myself I was the one who said it can't be beth! (Scarlett) of course ;) 4:45 Bowen567 (Scott) "frenemies" How old are you? 4:45 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) shut up scott 4:45 Bowen567 (Scott) No :) 4:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I turn 17 in a month almost. :) 4:45 Superdawnfan (Chef) AND THAT WAS IT! 4:46 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) *to Scott*: Scarlett is the biggest liar in. the. world. 4:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) Perry, here I come! :d 4:46 Superdawnfan (chef) Who will go next time how will linds fare without her friends and who cares? 4:46 Bowen567 (Scott) Oh I thought you were FUCKING 13 YEARS OLD @Beth 4:46 Skylanderlord3 (XD) 4:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) You're thinking of Cody. 4:46 Bowen567 (Scott) No I'm NOT 4:46 Superdawnfan (Chef) we'll see you losers in the ratings of who cares enough to watch next time on TOTAL (Chef) DRAMA (Chef) FANTASY 4:46 Nobody else wanted this username (wonder if Lindsay ever learned anything from that copy of Historia Romana she got from Augustus during the Tour Special Episode) 4:47 Superdawnfan (STOP) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (STOP)